Disney Channel Beautiful Boy Butts
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A series of complete worship for those wonderful worshippable backsides of our favorite Disney Channel guys! Chapter 1: Zack Martin


**Well, the plan was to do a commemorative 50****th**** fic featuring Mighty Med, Wizards of Waverly Place, and the Suite Life…but gears changed, life happened, and plans had to fall into place. So, I thought this would be a nice second choice to commemorate the 50****th****: worship of the great backsides over the years!**

**After writing Gabe's Bubble Butt, I felt compelled to set this fic into motion to give a little love to more great backsides from our Disney guys. Again, it's written in first person to give the reader the feeling of being right there in the moment, experiencing all the pleasure for himself. Admittedly, this got a little repetitive because the focus is solely on gratuitous worship of the protagonist's butt. There's no plot to this, just going straight to the heat in three different scenes.**

** For this first chapter, I decided to go with Zack from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (as opposed to The Suite Life on Deck), and took the following three episodes as inspiration:**

**Kept Man [Season 2, Episode 14]**

**Ah! Wilderness! [Season 2, Episode 27] **

**The Suite Life Goes Hollywood, Part 1 [Season 2, Episode 36] **

** So those who want a reference point, be sure to look these episodes up! Especially Kept Man with the last scenes – that was the episode that really inspired Zack to be the first character for this series.**

** Anyway, enough with the intro, and onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>The second Zack walked into the Tipton elevator, my tongue was barreling down his throat, and my hands were full of his round, plump butt. Through the thin fabric of his blue boxers, I felt those big melon-shaped cheeks flex and relax in my grip as I squeezed them over and over. Our bodies were pressed together, and the wet smacking of our lips reverberated through the confined space of the four elevator walls. I felt him rutting against me, moaning into the kiss while I sucked on his tongue.<p>

His skin was so smooth, completely free of hair, and as my hands ran down his bare legs, I could feel goosebumps against my palms and fingertips. From the way Zack rutted against me, and clutched at my shirt like he was afraid he would lose his balance at any time signaled just how needy he was. We were on the same frequency, locked in the ecstasy of kissing like animals in heat.

Sliding my hands back up to clutch Zack's big bubble butt, I lifted him into the air and pressed his back against the elevator doors. Through the haze of euphoria that came from our hungry kisses, and feeling his firm backside, I fumbled with my left hand to find the emergency button, ensuring that no one could interrupt us.

With his legs wrapped around my waist, I ran my hands through his long blond hair and pressed our foreheads together. Our heavy breaths met between our mouths. I moved my hand to his face, pressing against his cheeks to feel how hot they were, and the thin sheen of sweat beginning to glisten against my fingers. Gently, I ran my thumb along his light pink bottom lip.

Another long, sloppy kiss, as my hands found their way down Zack's back until they reached his butt. This time, they slid under the waistband of his boxers, and it was my turn to sigh into the kiss as I took huge handfuls of his bare butt. Feeling those big fleshy cheeks, Zack grinding his hips back to meet my touch, I never wanted to let go. Everything about Zack's butt was pure perfection: the round shape, the firmness, the way his smooth butt cheeks clenched when my middle strayed between them and glided over his tight pucker. That was when just feeling Zack's butt in my hand wasn't enough.

I sunk to my knees and turned him around, guiding him to spread his legs while he pressed against the cool steel of the elevator doors. With his back arched and his butt pressing against his boxers, my hunger reached an all new voracity. I hooked my fingers over the waistband of his underwear and tugged his boxers, revealing the perfection for my eyes.

My heart sped into full rapidity while my eyes drank in the breathtaking sight of those perfectly full hairless cheeks. I grabbed Zack's bountiful butt, and spread the cheeks wide apart, exposing the pink pucker that twitched from the cool air. Zack sighed and dropped his head down, pushing his hips back and swaying them a little. It was obvious that his appetite was just as deep as mine. So without wasting another second, I buried my head between those luscious melons and let my tongue run wild around Zack's tight heat.

Sinking my tongue inside the quivering space and feeling Zack's butt cheeks tighten in my palms had my whole body buzzing with excitement. I took my time, pushing it just a little deeper inside, those trembling walls rhythmically squeeze and release my tongue. And when I curled it to feed Zack's hole that extra inch, Zack rose up on the tips of his toes, a steady series of low, husky moans reverberating through the elevator.

I sat back to admire my avid tongue-work, Zack's pucker, now slick and shiny from saliva, twitching obscenely like it was hungry. After fishing my steel-hard cock from my shorts, I turned Zack around again, and lifted him into the air, slowly pushing him down onto my dick.

With his arms locked around my neck, and his legs tight around my waist, it took him a little while to adjust, so I kissed him, letting the heated movement of our tongues distract him. His inner walls were squeezing me like a vice, like they didn't want to release my dick from the tight holds inside that deliciously hot bubble butt.

Every time I thrust between those plump cheeks, my dick throbbed violently, surrounded by an incredible heat that made my balls churn. Instinctively, my hands found their way back to Zack's fleshy globes, and I increased the speed of my thrusting, aiming to strike his prostate each time. Zack moaned like he was losing his mind, and I was left salivating from the way his butt cheeks tightened around my dick so strongly, his own whacking against my stomach from the force of me pushing him up and down my aching cock.

It was the most explosive orgasm I had ever experienced, my balls pumping out cum in droves, filling the space between those smooth, round melon-shaped cheeks. We clutched each other like we were surviving off each other's body heat while my cock throbbed inside Zack's tight heat. I could feel it dripping from his pink pucker, my thick hot cum coating my still hard length and trickling down my heavy balls. We kissed again, slower, lazier, my hands glued to those big, rounded cheeks, covered in sweat.

* * *

><p>Tucked away in a pocket of the forest away from the campsite, I groped Zack's succulent backside through his khaki camp shorts. It was the way his butt stretched against the back of his shorts, pressing so tight against the seam that it looked like the shorts would tear straight down the middle. That mouthwatering thought propelled me to this position, hands constantly moving in every direction, trying to get as much of those fleshy globes in my palms as possible.<p>

I slipped my right hand down to feel up is cock and balls, before easing it back to the ripe firmness of his beautiful butt. My hands had never been in such a rush to undo a belt before, and once I shoved Zack's pants down, revealing a pair of deliciously tight white briefs, my breath hitched in my throat. I had thought Zack's butt straining against his shorts was an incredible sight, but seeing the white fabric of his briefs hug those huge cheeks like a second skin, that would be an image seared into the deepest recesses of my brain.

My mouth was kissing and licking Zack's butt through his briefs, those big globes stretching against his underwear. I licked right down his crack, my tongue traveling back up, while Zack shivered from the onslaught. Even when I felt him pushing his hips back, and heard his breathing get progressively more labored, I maintained my slow, teasing pace, until I could see the back of his briefs soaked with saliva. And after he turned around, I saw that the front was noticeably wet from pre-cum right where his circumcised cockhead pressed against the white fabric.

I swept my tongue across my lips and swallowed hard. Seconds later, my mouth was all over his hard cock and balls. His balls contracted against my eager tongue, and as I licked along the outline of his pulsing dick, it became more visible through the wet white briefs. Drool was starting to trickle from the corners of his mouth, and his eyes were glazed over with obvious desperation. His body was vibrating with that same need.

Stripping Zack off his shorts and briefs, he was left in nothing but his scout uniform shirt, knee-length socks and shoes. This would definitely warp my image of the boy scouts, but with Zack lying on all fours, face buried against his crossed arms and big bubble butt waving back and forth in the air, this was definitely the image I would rather keep.

I let my tongue slide along all the full curves of Zack's butt, tasting the sweat that had formed along those smooth rounded cheeks. They even jiggled a little, which made my whole body ache in anticipation. I could feel my cock pulsating as thoughts of being buried to the hilt between those luscious bountiful butt cheeks filled my head.

After kissing and sucking on the vanilla smooth globes, my tongue found its way diving down Zack's crack, continuing its descent until I was worshipping his pink pucker. I pressed my thumbs right against the rim of his entrance, and spread it apart. It was hard to believe that such a tight space could be stretched open wide enough to push my dick inside, but I was excited beyond belief to start working at it.

The preparation was half the fun. Slowly rolling my tongue around the light pink skin, feeling it quiver and clench under my thick wet tongue, and easing it open with oud sloppy kisses got me going really quickly. But more than anything else, the biggest turn on was Zack's reaction to the onslaught of my mouth. Feeling his body shake, and his entrance resist my probing finger, before gradually swallowing it down to the first, then second knuckle that elicited a thrill that couldn't be duplicated. I reached around and gave his dick a couple rough tugs, then slipped my hand to squeeze his hairless balls, pushing him right to the edge, without shoving him into the throes of orgasm yet. I wanted to prolong the pleasure coursing through our bodies. And I knew I had done that when he looked back, panting for breath, and stuck his plump backside out even more. He didn't even have to say anything for me to know exactly what he wanted – I wanted the same thing.

Twin moans poured from our mouths when I got into position and slid my dick between his butt cheeks. Those solid firm globes hugged my cock in a hot, tight embrace that had pre-cum oozing from the head of my dick, and my head spinning. Taking hold of the shaft by the base, I gently pushed into the hole I had stretched with my tongue and fingers.

There were no words that could do that beautiful butt justice. The wet tight folds of his inner walls gripping my dick were so inviting that each time I nearly withdrew, leaving just the head of my cock inside, I had to hurry up and thrust back into the heat that wholly enveloped my length. Standing on the tips of my toes, I started thrusting into him from a push-up position, rolling my hips with enough rapidity for my balls to slap against his big sweaty butt, the sound echoing around us. I sucked on his ear, nibbling on it and making him whine even more, before tilting his head just enough for us to make out. I was so absorbed in kissing him that I forgot to keep rocking forward, and had to settle for grinding my hips in a circular motion while we nearly sucked each other's mouths dry.

Even though I would have loved to stay like this for hours on end, my balls were already alerting me to my impending orgasm. All of the sudden, Zack's inner walls tightened around my cock like crazy. I pulled out and with a couple jerks, my cock was spewing my hot thick seed all over those melon-shaped cheeks. My dick was throbbing uncontrollably, gushing rope after rope of cum, so that by the time I finally came down from my post-orgasmic haze, I saw that Zack's butt was covered in my cum. It trickled down his crack and began coating his balls. It was then I realized that Zack's still-hard dick was twitching too and there was cum streaked along the grass below him.

* * *

><p>It felt like a scene out of a movie. Gentle waves lapping at the beach while sunlight streamed over our bodies as we held each other and kissed. Nobody else was on the beach but the two of us, which made us totally uninhabited. Each kiss lasted longer than the last, and our hands were roaming our bodies. His butt looked amazing in those dark green shorts, especially after he had fallen in the water, and they hugged those huge cheeks as tight as they could. But the sun quickly dried them, and as I continued to grope his firm backside, all I could think was getting these shorts out of the way so I could get to my prize.<p>

They were probably overlooked, but Zack had some really nice legs. They were smooth and hairless, and like the rest of him, had a little meat on them, so I couldn't resist running my hands all over them. That was how we ended up in this position. Feeling up the supple skin of his legs had turned into groping those curved globes that I would never be able to keep my hands off of.

He was sweaty from the Hollywood sun beating down on him so ferociously, which inspired me to lap up every drop of sweat my mouth could find. In my haste to get that orange and yellow plaid shirt off of him as fast as possible, I fumbled with the buttons a bit, but I finally got to run my hands up and down his bare chest, which was just as smooth as the rest of him.

I flicked his nipples with my thumbs, working the eraser-small pink nubs to full hardness, before sucking on them aggressively. Zack's hands curled into fists and he arched his back, desperate for more ministrations from my mouth. And as tempting as it was to give into his hormone-driven desire, I had so much more of his body to explore. I kissed my way to his right armpit, taking a deep whiff of a mixture of sweat and a natural scent unique to the blond boy, and gave the left the same attention. I couldn't help but smile when he giggled from the slightly ticklish sensation of my tongue swishing against the sensitive spot.

A series of open-mouthed kisses down his chest, down to his navel, where I swirled my tongue while undoing his shorts. My heart pounded against my chest so hard that I could feel it in my temples when I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. I spread his legs wide and brought his left foot to my mouth, sucking on all five toes at the same time, feeling them curl inside my mouth. My tastebuds were invigorated once they were assaulted by the flavor of Zack's sweaty bare feet.

They wanted more. So did I.

I turned Zack over so he was lying on his stomach, and used my right hand to grab and squeeze that ripe bubble butt while sucking on the left fingers of my left hand. My gaze never faltered. For what felt like an eternity, I couldn't see anything but those two big butt cheeks, covered in sweat, sparkling in the sunlight. Even when I pushed my fingers inside him, stretching them in different directions, I felt hypnotized by those round buns. It was hard to believe that a boy's backside could be so hypnotizing, but everything about Zack's rump was incredible. It was the kind of butt I could spend hours grabbing and licking, the kind that swallowed my dick all the way down to the base while he rode me with reckless abandon.

Our fingers were laced, and I was laying on my back, looking up to see Zack rocking his body and up down while those soft pillow-like cheeks sheathed my dick whole. His skin was so sweaty that his gorgeous blond hair was matted to his forehead, and his whole body shined, drawing attention to how smooth his skin was. His dick thwacked against his stomach from how fast he was riding me, and our heavy breathing patterns were almost in sync.

He was gorgeous. It was probably strange to say that about another boy, but with the azure sky stretching off to infinity behind him, and the ocean swaying back and forth to a rhythm pre-determined by nature, and Zack's beautiful butt milking my cock for all the cum my nuts had stored up, the mood called out the beauty of his whole body. And when his face was contorted into the image of ecstasy, high-pitched whimpers intermixing with husky groans, there could be no denying that this was the face, the body, the butt that could set a million wet dreams into motion. That was the sensation coursing through my body as I came inside Zack's tight bubble butt, my whole body shuddering while he came too, his cum shooting across my stomach.

I spent the next couple minutes eating my load from between those big round globes, groping them while my tongue sank between them to lick my seed from his pink pucker.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. I know it was a little repetitive, but hopefully you were so absorbed in the butt worship that it wasn't too distracting! I always have fun with these kinds of series, so I definitely want you all to enjoy them too!<strong>

**Any Disney guys you think should be up to have his backside worshipped like this? And any particular episodes/scenes you think I should use for inspiration? Be sure to leave me some in a review! I have a couple in mind, but I'd love to hear what guys you would all like to read about!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
